Waking up on Earth
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Elizabeth get's a bit of a shock when she wakes up on Earth to find she's not alone...SW


Another totally random shipper fic. I seem to ahve done quite a few of these over the past few weeks. Anyway, read, review, insult, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't want a law suit, so I don't own them.

Waking up on Earth

The first thing Elizabeth realised when she woke up was that she was hungover. She was very hungover.

She began to open her eyes, but shut them quickly again. The curtains were open and sunlight was streaming into her hotel room.

There'd been a bit of a party last night to celebrate the fact that two way travel between Earth and Atlantis was possible. They'd been having a party on Earth, with the Atlantis team members being put in in a hotel. Elizabeth wished she could remember more of the night.

Before she tried to do that though, she began to check her body.

Her head was pounding. Her eyes still didn't want to open. She had no top on. There was an arm around her waist. She had nothing on the lower part of her body either. Her feet were sticking out of the covers.

She stopped and backtracked.

There was an arm around her waist and it wasn't hers.

She tried desperately to remember what had happened last night. She had nothing.

Rolling over slowly, she looked at the face next to her.

"Crap."

John shifted slightly in his sleep. He was convinced he'd just heard a voice. A woman's voice at that. But that would mean there was a woman in his room. That could be bad, as he didn't appear to be wearing any clothes. Then a thought came to him. Maybe it had something to do with last night and large amounts of alcohol.

There was only one was to find out.

Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

The shock caused John to move back sharply. That, in turn, caused him to fall out of the bed taking the quilt with him. Untangling himself, he found himself once again looking at Elizabeth. This time she was kneeling on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

It was John who spoke first.

"How did we…?"

"I don't know."

"Where are our…?"

"I don't know."

"Did we…?"

"No…wait…"

"You don't know?"

"Well, do you?"

The pair looked at each other. Elizabeth bit her lip, but it didn't stop her eyes. They took in his messed up her, his stubbly face, his naked chest. She felt herself blushing and turned her head away.

John saw the look on her face. He pulled the quilt up a little more around his chest. Looking at her, his eyes traced the outline of her face, then her neck and her shoulders.

An image flashed across his eyes.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I remembered something from last night. About us."

"What about us?"

"Well, more me doing something to you."

"Like what?"

John moved forward and stood up. Leaning in, he kissed her passionately. His kisses began to move from her lips across her jaw. Then he worked his way down her neck to her shoulders. Pulling back, he watched her face.

"Like that."

Her breathing had become a little more rapid.

"I remembered doing something too."

"What?"

"This."

Grabbing the front of the quilt, she pulled him down onto the bed with her. Flipping him onto his back, she straddled his waist. Moving down, she kissed him fiercely. At the same time, his hands worked to pull loose the sheet that covered her.

"What are you doing?"

"We didn't have these last night. And it wasn't quite like this."

John smirked at Elizabeth's quizzical look before rolling her onto her back so he was on top. Grabbing her wrists, he pinned them above her head and continued to kiss her neck. She felt his stubble grate against her skin.

"You need to shave."

"You need to help me get rid of these bed covers."

The pair smirked at each other, but both began to work to get untangled.

A knock at the door made them both freeze.

"Elizabeth?"

"Erm, yes Rodney?"

"Just to tell you, we're going down to breakfast. Would you let Sheppard know if you see him, we can't seem to find him?"

"Sure. Thanks."

They both heard the footsteps retread and then they fell apart laughing. They lay next to each other for a few moments. The Elizabeth pulled herself up and headed towards the wardrobe.

"John your clothes are over there."

She waved her hand towards where the chairs were in the room.

A pair of arms around her waist told her he wasn't listening. He began to kiss her neck, and she tipped her head back, leaning it on his shoulder.

"We need to get to breakfast."

John sighed, but seemed to agree as he went to fetch his clothes. Turning, he watched her enter the bathroom and heard the shower start up. He was about to get dressed, when Elizabeth put her head around the door.

"Guess we'll have to wait till tonight to remember."

There was a gleam in her eyes and a smirk playing on her lips. John smirked back, but his eyes widened as Elizabeth dropped the sheet out of the door.

"You know," she smiled. "We could always hop in the shower, get cleaned up before breakfast. I mean, I won't say anything, if you don't."

"My lips are sealed."


End file.
